Apologies and Admissions
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: My take on the ending of "Disturbing Behavior." Elena thought she was just going to talk to Damon, but it quickly turns into something else. Inspired by Azura.Sapphire's story, "Unwritten Apologies."


**Apologies and Admissions**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: The idea for this story was inspired by Azura Sapphire's one shot, "Unwritten Apologies." It's also my take on the ending of "Disturbing Behavior." I've been tempted to do my own version of that ending for a while now, and tonight, I'm going to do just that. No spoilers, just follow along.**

Elena sighed as she walked up to the front door of the boarding house that morning. She had been doing a lot of thinking since last night, when she had seen Damon attacking Caroline's father, and then, when she had tried to talk to Damon about it afterward, it turned to a screaming match between the two of them, and the last words that Damon had said to her really hit her hard:

"_I'm not Stefan. Why don't you stop trying to turn me into him?"_

_Shit, I really screwed up,_ she thought. _Here, he's trying so hard to be in my life, and I've gone and tried to make him act like someone he's not._

Shaking her head, she knocked on the door. As she waited for a response, she wondered if he was still pissed at her. Of course, she wouldn't blame him if was, since she did deserve it. Elena also took the opportunity to make herself look presentable for him, since she also remembered what Caroline had told her in the square earlier, just before her father showed up to say good-bye:

"_You're attracted to him, and all his bad brother ways."_

Elena had wanted to deny it, but Caroline was right, she was attracted to Damon, had been for the longest time, but refused to admit it. Maybe this was just the nudge that she needed to realize that she had been in love with the wrong brother this whole time.

A few minutes passed before Damon opened the door. She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't exactly pleased to see her, which meant that saying hi at that moment probably going to be the best move to make, so she kept quiet.

After a moment of silence, he said, "I will accept written apologies only."

"Damon, I know that you probably don't want to see me right now," she replied. "But, I need to talk to you. Mind if I come in?"

"Why bother asking?" said Damon. "After all, this _is _technically your house. We gave you the deed to it, remember?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Look, just let me in, okay? This is important."

Damon didn't answer her, just sighed and stepped back, opening the door further, letting her enter. Elena stepped inside, trying not to meet his gaze, but could feel it burning into her soul as she walked past him. _I hope he doesn't want to do the same thing to me that he did to Caroline's dad last night,_ she thought. _Though, if he does, I probably deserve it, given the way things were left between us. God, I really know how to stick my foot in my mouth._

Damon shut the door behind them and walked toward the study, Elena following him and the whole walk was quiet. When they got there, she saw that he had opened the liquor cabinet and had been busy mixing a drink for himself, like he normally did when he was pissed or upset in general. Judging from the mixture he had concocted, he must've really been pissed.

"Well? You said that you wanted to talk to me and that it was important, so speak, girl, or get the hell out of here. If you've come to yell at me some more, you can forget it. I already got an earful from that replacement father of yours, the one I temporarily killed, so I don't need it again. I've had enough shit to last me at least a hundred lifetimes."

Elena heard her heart hammer at his tone. "Damon, I know that we said some pretty harsh things to each other last night, and I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt you."

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Let me finish," said Elena. "I wanted you to know that you were right."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "About what? You're going to have to be specific."

"You were right when you said that you're not Stefan," said Elena. "And I wasn't expecting you to be. I know that you're far different than he is, and still are. I was wrong to think that I could change you. It made me remember what I said to you when I thought you were dying, after you told me that if I would've met you in 1864 that I would've liked you."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Elena, we said a lot of things that night, how do you expect me to remember one little thing?"

"I told you that I liked you the way you were now," said Elena, ignoring that last remark. "I had almost completely forgotten that until last night." She sighed. "That's not all, though."

Damon rolled his eyes. "The floor is yours. Take all the time you need."

The bitterness in his voice shot through her like a bullet from a gun and she bit her lip, hesitating before she proceeded with the other thing that she had wanted to say to him, even though he probably wouldn't believe her.

"I'm attracted to you, Damon."

Damon blinked, not sure if he heard her right. "Come again?"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me, because I know you did, what with that superior hearing you've got," she replied. "Seriously, I'm attracted to you, and I was too blind and stupid to admit it." She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Here's the proof if you don't believe me."

Before Damon could speak, she captured his lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss, running her fingers through his hair. She stepped back after a few minutes and studied his face, watching for his reaction, sighing when she saw nothing.

"I guess I wasted my time coming here then."

Elena removed her arms from around Damon's neck, turned and walked away, heading toward the door. She didn't get far, however, because Damon used his vampire speed to catch up to her and blocked her exit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Elena blinked at his question. "I'm leaving."

Damon turned the key and locked the door, placing the key in his pocket. "Nuh uh, not going to happen. You've just teased the tiger, Elena, and he's about ready to pounce. You can't kiss a guy and expect to walk away like nothing happened."

His blue eyes sparkled with lust, and Elena's heart hammered, feeling a bit hot upon seeing the reaction she got from him. "I take it that you knew about my attraction to you?"

"How could I not know?" he replied. "I see it in the way you look at me, the way you don't look at me, the way you move. Hell, I can even _smell_ it on you."

Elena blinked. She was that obvious? "What are you going to do about it then?"

"You say that as if you're challenging me," said Damon. "Fortunately, though, I'm up for a little challenge." He licked his lips as he approached her, circling her and occasionally, running a finger down her arm. "Oh, yes, I'm up for just about anything."

Elena didn't have to time to react before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She tried to struggle as he carried her upstairs, earning her a smirk from him. "Struggling only makes me want you more."

"Damn it, Damon, this wasn't what I came here to do."

"Maybe not," said Damon. "But, you did ask me what I was going to do about your attraction to me, and I'm going to show you what I'm going to do about it."

Elena said nothing to that and he carried her all the way to the master bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her so that their faces were just inches apart. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, Elena, because you'll feel even more attracted to me after we're done."

Elena didn't get to respond because she was silenced by a scorching kiss that seemed to sear through to her very soul, making her relax against his body as she returned the kiss, moaning against his mouth, and caressed his face. Damon ran his hands up and down her body, lifting her camisole and T-shirt ensemble up over her head and undoing the button and fly of her shorts as she undid the buttons on his shirt, peeling it off of him and throwing it on the floor. Damon pulled down her shorts and panties before undoing the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. Leaving her lips, he kissed them and gently caressed them with his hands, licking the nipples with his tongue, his hot breath making her squirm under him and screaming out in pleasure.

Smiling against her breast, Damon said, "That's it, angel, scream for me, let me know you're enjoying this. Let me know who's giving you this pleasure."

Elena trembled and screamed again. Her screams were music to his ears and, feeling himself getting hard, Damon practically tore off his pants and underwear, driving himself into her, groaning at the feel of her before leaning down and kissed her, thrusting slowly but then picked up speed as he went.

Elena gyrated her hips time to his thrusts, keeping in sync with him, thinking that if she didn't, she'd lose him. Bored with him being in control, she rolled over so that she was on top, riding him fast and hard. Damon grasped her hips, hissing in pleasure as he allowed her to take the lead, knowing that she would eventually, and being the gentleman that he was, he allowed her to. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Elena let out another scream, Damon following suit a second later, extending his fangs before sitting up and holding Elena close as he kissed her neck, raising the vein before driving his fangs into her neck. Elena yelped slightly upon impact and the discomfort soon turned into warmth and she allowed herself to be taken to a dizzying new height.

_1 Hour Later..._

Damon smiled as he watched Elena sleep, snuggling against his chest. An hour had passed since they began their little play and he had all but worn her out. Of course, that was of no consequence to him, since he knew that they had both been satisfied today.

"Sweet dreams, my little tigress," he said, kissing her forehead. "You deserved a rest after what we just did here." He then gently stroked her cheek with his finger. "I forgive you for last night, more than forgive you. You've earned every ounce of it."

**~ FIN**

**Note: Thank you, Azura Sapphire, for inspiring this! You're awesome! :)**


End file.
